The New Arrivals
by Loosecannoncop17
Summary: In a not-so-normal day in Central Park, the zoosters get a surprising new arrival. Meet Scout, Marshal and Rebel. Three new additions to the zoo. Will they get the gang into wild chases? Maybe. Will they get the gang into adventure and trouble? Certainly!


**Disclaimer-Don't own anything except Scout, Marshal and Rebel. All the rest belongs to nick and dreamworks so.......DON'T SUE MEE!  
Scout, Marshal and Rebel: *together* YOU DON'T EVEN OWN US! WE OWN OURSELVES!  
Me: *smirks* How do you explain this? *pulls out piece of paper saying i own the three anoying lemur kiddies*  
Lemurs: *glares* *hushed whisper* you'll pay for thisss *melts into the shadows*  
Me: I'm gonna sleep with one eye open tonight... OFF TO THE STORY!!

* * *

**

It was a normal, sunny day in the central park zoo….but that's another story. Our story took place on a not so normal sunny day in the central park zoo….

"But what you don't know is that the ground suddenly turned into molten lava!" Skipper said "BOOMSHAKANA!!"

He and Kowalski were currently engaged in a so called training exercise where they would "sharpen their skills of planning ahead just in case you would suffer what Manfreedi and Johnson went through." as Skipper put it.

"But a scientist just invented personal hovering devices so.. BOOMSHAKANA!!" Kowalski replied.

Skipper was about to say something else when a sudden thud caused them all to jump

* * *

"What in Ghandi's nun chucks was that?!" Skipper yelled as he and his team stood at the top of their base, searching the zoo for any explanation of the loud thud.

"Skipper, it appears to be a package of some sort." Kowalski reported as he looked through the high powered binoculars.

" Oh! It might be a new arrival!! I hope it's friendly! " Private said. He was as innocent as a dove, completely oblivious that the animal in the large crate might have been an enemy agent. Or at least that was what Skipper said.

"Yeah!" Rico managed to rasp

The gang belly-slid over to the site of the thud, which unfortunately was in the lemur habitat.

"Hey guys!" Marlene the otter happily greeted them. "We have a new arrival!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ha! A new arrival!" King Julien strolled into the scene with his usual posse, the ever loyal Mort and the desperate looking Maurice.

"Do not be joking silly otter! It is clearly a birthday present from my super- awesome kingly brain!" he stated.

"Well I thought it was nicely-nice of you to thank something other than your booty!"

Julien was now having a verbal fight between himself and his 'brain' which was still him but with his crown tilted back.

"Brain! Do not be speaking ill of the royal booty!"

"Ah booty, booty, booty! Be shutting up about the booty!"

"Shut up about the shutting up!"

"No! I'm not talking to you!"

"Fine! I'm not talking to! Stupid brain.."

The others stared at him through out his little argument.

"What?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Marlene stated.

"Whatever," Skipper dismissed the subject.

"What's important is that we open this crate and find out what's inside. Rico! Crowbar me!"

Rico started to barf up a crowbar when the box started shaking.

The animals took a nervous step backwards. "Oof!" Julien 'accidentally' stepped on Mort.

"Mort do not just be being squish-ed! Protect the kingly me!" He told Mort sternly.

The crate suddenly stopped shaking violently and came to a sudden stop.

Skipper took a cautious step forward.

"Please don't be badgers. Please don't be badgers" Private whimpered as he hid behind

Rico, who was now wielding a dangerous looking crowbar in his took another step forward when the crate exploded…and out popped 3 kinds of trouble.

"Oh no." Skipper whispered.

Kowalski ran up to Skipper

"What is it sir?"

"IT'S MORE OF THOSE PHSYCOS FROM MADAGASCAR!!!" Skipper yelled.

For the first time, Kowalski saw that the animals were 3 lemurs.

"SCOUT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SET THE BOMB OFF!!" A young male voice shouted.

"WELL I'M SORRY MARSHAL! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET US ALL ROT IN THAT STUPID CRATE!"

The one most likely called Scout shouted back in her equally young young voice that was dripping with sarcasm. The two were about to kill each other when Skipper stepped in between them.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What?" He asked, , another young female voice answered him.

"Um..hi folks!." she said awkwardly.

She soon realized she violated the military code by her not saluting the higher ranks properly.

"Excuse me sir.. And sorry bout those two, they're always trying to kill each other." she said it as if it happened every day, which it did.

The young lemur then surprised the adults with her really loud voice. And I mean LOUD.

"SCOUT, MARSHAL! MAJOR'S GONNA HAVE YER BUTTS IF YA DON'T LIIIINE UUUUP!!!"

Scout and Marshal immediately stood in perfect formation.

Their hands..er..paws shot straight up to their foreheads in a classic salute. The other female joined them immediately.

"REBEL REPORTING FOR DUTY SIRS! CURRENT AGE-TEN! RANK - PRIVATE FIRST CLASS SIR!!" she yelled. The other two followed suit.

"SCOUT REPORTING FOR DUTY SIRS! CURRENT AGE-TEN! RANK PRIVATE FIRST CLASS SIR!"

"MARSHAL REPORTING FOR DUTY SIRS! CURRENT AGE-TEN! RANK-PRIVATE FIRST CLASS SIR!"

Marlene then stepped in. "Hmmm… Strange names you got there." she chuckled lightly "Sounds like Skipper would enjoy you three. Oh and I'm Marlene by the way" she smiled brightly at them.

The three smiled back and said "Glad to meet you Miss Marlene!"

Skipper smirked at the way they said that line together as a team. He was going to like these little brats.

"AHHH! BRAIN WHAT KIND OF BIRTHDAY PRESENT IS THIS?! OF ALL THE DISAPPOINTMENTS THIS IS THE DISSY-PIONTIEST! EH… NEXT TO MORT!!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"

* * *

Well folks, that's the end of the first chappie!! Find out where these lil' brats came from and how & why they were shipped to the zoo. And coming up soon-Who is this Major Rebel spoke of? Stay tuned to find out!

POOF!

Scout: Hey! Who ya callin' brat missy?!  
Me: WTF?! How did you get here? And why _you?! _Why couldn't it have been a poisonous reptile. It's less dangerous than YOU!

POOF! POOF!

Rebel: *thumps chest twice and then makes a peace sign* 'sup?

Marshal: Why am I here? Where are we? *points randomly appearing knife to my throat* SPEAK!

Me: Curse 's ability to allow objects to randomly appear into a 14 year old's OC's hand! *almost chokes* MARSHAL! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! AND PLEASE DON'T PRESS SO HARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Marshal: Yup.


End file.
